Alors Rions En Silence
by MissLittleWadada
Summary: "Alors ils continuèrent ainsi. Comme ça, en faisant les cons sous le regards désespéré de leurs camarades, en luttant pour survivre comme tout le monde, en veillant l'un sur l'autre sans en avoir l'air." Ma réponse au défi "Le Silence Est d'Or" de Yuki Ryuuzaki!


**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Voilà, je poste ce One-Shot écrit vite-fait en une soirée, en réponse au défi "Le silence est d'Or" de Yuki Ryuuzaki. Ledit défi demandait d'écrire un One-shot d'au moins 2000 mot****s sur SnK sans aucun dialogue.**

**J'ai donc choisi d'écrire sur Sasha et Connie, sur qui on écrit assez peu je trouve, et j'espère que ça ne rend pas trop mal ^^**

**Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Evidemment, lui aussi, il s'était moqué d'elle, au début. Même maintenant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était la seule personne dont il pouvait réellement se moquer sans risquer de subir un retour, en fait. Après tout, lui non plus n'était pas très malin. Même s'il était loin d'être une cible aussi facile qu'elle.<em>

_._

Connie s'assit sur son lit, encore ensommeillé. Le dortoir autour de lui était désert. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi, puis il se souvint: l'expédition en dehors des murs, l'horreur, les morts, et surtout ces questions, toujours plus nombreuses... Les autres n'avaient sans doute même pas réussi à s'endormir. Lui, au moins, il réfléchissait peu, il n'avait pas de problèmes pour trouver le sommeil.

_._

_Elle avait trouvé le moyen de passer pour une idiote auprès de tout le monde dés le premier jour, avec cette histoire de patate. Et ça n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant. Et il avait rit, oui. Rit le premier, des conneries de cette fille un peu gauche, goinfre et prévisible._

.

Il s'étira. Les rayons du soleils filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il devait être déjà tard. Peu lui importait, aujourd'hui était un jour de repos pour eux. C'était la moindre des choses après cette terrifiante escapade en territoire titan. Quoique. Peut-être que certains auraient préféré pouvoir se plonger dans le travail pour éviter de trop penser. de trop se _souvenir_.

_._

_Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise à l'entrainement. Elle était même plutôt bonne, d'ailleurs elle avait fini neuvième, juste derrière lui. Elle l'avait surprise plusieurs fois par sa vivacité, elle qu'on voyait comme lente d'esprit. Elle l'avait même battu dans certains domaines, et il fallait avouer qu'il avait bataillé pour finir devant elle._

.

Le jeune homme se leva, passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux presque ras. Il écarta le rideau, regarda dans la cour. Elle était déserte. Tout le monde profitait sans doute de la journée de repos pour rendre visite à sa famille quand celle-ci était proche, ou pour se changer les idées en s'entraînant ou en marchant dans les bois alentour. Seuls quelques malchanceux avaient été désignés pour faire le ménage et la cuisine, ceux-là devaient à présent œuvrer dans le réfectoire, la mine sombre après cette épreuve ou tout le monde avait perdu quelque chose. Courage, compagnons ou espoir.

_._

_Rapidement__ et pour son plus grand malheur, on l'avait rapidement mis dans le même sac qu'elle. "Les deux abrutis", "le couple d'idiot"... C'est vrai, il n'était pas fait pour réfléchir, et il aimait faire le con, lui aussi. Mais quand même, il n'était pas du niveau de Miss Patate!_

.

Connie sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec cinq de ses coéquipiers. Il frissonna. Deux d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie la veille. Il se força à penser à autre chose, descendit les deux étages et longea les trois couloirs qui le menèrent devant le réfectoire, marchant mécaniquement, les yeux baissés. Il s'apprêta à pousser la porte de la salle pour manger, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas faim.

_._

_Alors oui, pendant ces années d'entrainement, il avait souvent rit avec elle. ça lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes auprès de l'instructeur, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait dans le collimateur depuis qu'il avait raté son salut à son entrée dans l'armée. Ce jour-là, c'était d'ailleurs Sasha qui avait détourné l'attention sans le vouloir, toujours avec cette histoire de patate... Bref, il avait quand même terminé dans les dix premiers. Et puis. Il fallait avouer qu'il s'était vraiment amusé avec Sasha. Ils avaient même fini par avoir une relation qui se rapprochait fortement de l'amitié._

.

Faisant demi-tour, il s'aventura dans la cour toujours déserte. Il se sentait vidé. S'il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil -il s'endormais toujours en un rien de temps- et à dormir sans faire de cauchemars -il n'en faisait presque jamais- les événements de la veille lui retombaient à présent brutalement dessus, pesant lourd sur sa poitrine. Il aurait donné la lune pour pouvoir être brutalement frappé d'amnésie et tout oublier.

_._

_Il la prenait toujours pour une idiote. Et elle l'était, bien plus que lui! Elle avait bien été capable d'aller chiper de la viande dans les réserves des supérieurs, non? Jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose comme ça, lui. Et puis lui, au moins, ne réagissait pas comme un... titan, dés qu'il était question de nourriture! Sa plus grande hantise n'était pas d'être privé de repas!_

.

Il s'affala sur une caisse en bois posée contre le mur. Posant l'arrière de son crâne contre les briques chaude derrière lui, il laissa le soleil l'éblouir , le rendant presque aveugle pour quelques secondes, avant de serrer les paupières lorsque les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

_._

_Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour, leur première confrontation aux titans. Bordel, ce qu'il avait flippé. Et encore, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le pire. Lui, il ne se rendait pas malade de peur à cogiter comme Armin ou à culpabiliser comme Jean! C'était à peu prés vers ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à la regarder différemment. C'est vrai qu'elle était forte, Sasha, c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, et courageuse, même si chez elle ça s'apparentait plus à de l'inconscience qu'à du courage!_

.

Un bruit de pas, assez léger, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, voulant profiter encore un peu de cet instant paisible. Qui sait, c'était peut-être un supérieur qui venait le recruter pour le ménage ou la bouffe? Lui qui était déjà feignant de nature, il avait plus que jamais envie de ne rien faire. Il lui semblait en cet instant que l'envie de bouger et de se lever ne le reprendrais plus jamais.

_._

_Et puis, l'après. Le nettoyage du champ de bataille, le sang, les larmes, les cadavres brûlés. Le choix du corps d'armée, ce moment ou il avait choisi les bataillons d'exploration... Et elle avait fait de même, elle qui voulait tant rejoindre les brigades spéciales. Le bruit léger de ses sanglots à ses cotés avait été plus rassurant pour lui que tout les discours que le major Erwin ne pourrait jamais faire._

.

Le bruit de pas s'arrêta à coté de lui. Il retint un soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, lui qui avait pourtant habituellement la langue bien pendue. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il voulait seulement rester seul, à tenter d'accepter seul la mort aussi horrible qu'injuste de ses compagnons.

_._

_Ensuite il y avait eu l'entrainement qui avait précédé leur première sortie hors des murs. Là, il avait passé presque tout son temps avec elle. C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Et il avait apprit à l'apprécier, petit à petit.A l'apprécier _vraiment_. A mettre de coté cette bêtise dont il s'était tant moqué. Pour voir le reste. Sa gentillesse gratuite, ses sourires de petite fille._

.

Un murmure. Son nom, projeté dans le silence pesant avec une impatience non dissimulée. Il ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête. Elle était là, face à lui, avec son demi-sourire d'idiote, ses yeux qui brillaient intensément, son air surexcité, presque sauvage. Non, pas presque. Carrément sauvage.

_._

_Depuis leur entrée dans les bataillons, ils ne parlaient presque plus. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler. De toute façon, lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était généralement pour dire des conneries ou hurler qu'elle avait faim. Non, c'était sa présence qu'il voulait, en fait. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Juste sa présence, son sourire niais et innocent malgré tout, son rire qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour être déclenché._

.

Il la fixa d'un air interrogatif. Son sourire s'élargi, une lueur presque bestiale apparu dans ses yeux, elle se mit à trembler d'excitation et sorti de sous sa veste militaire un bon quartier de viande maladroitement emballé dans du papier. Connie soupira. Elle ne changerait jamais.

_._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres, ils parlaient. Lorsque que la situation était grave, ils parlaient. Mais dés qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux, ils se muraient dans un presque silence, seulement entrecoupé de murmure et de rires, dans un silence qui semblait les isoler du regard des autres, de leurs moqueries._

.

Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait volé de la viande ainsi, juste avant l'attaque du titan colossal. Il se souvint de sa réaction de l'époque, et ouvrit la bouche pour la traiter d'idiote et lui dire d'aller reposer ça tout de suite. Il se ravisa.

_._

_L'idée d'une connerie à faire, chuchotée du bout des lèvres pour que personne ne l'entende. Une imitation stupide suivie d'un rire, des regards échangés à toute vitesse et à nouveaux des rires, quand tout le monde les regardait en les traitant d'idiots, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres._

.

Tout avait changé. Leurs camarades avaient changés. Leurs idées, forces, volontés avaient changés. L'endroit ou ils vivaient avait changé, leur quotidien avait changé. Tout, jusqu'à l'air qu'ils respiraient à présent, avait changé. Tout sauf Sasha, qui restait l'irremplaçable Miss Patate dont le rêve ultime était de déguster la viande destinée aux supérieurs.

.

Alors c'était comme ça. Connie savait qu'il était un idiot. Il n'avait pas la volonté d'Eren, la force de Mikasa, ou la volonté d'Armin. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à se qui se passait autour de lui. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours évité de se poser trop de questions. Alors il ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'il était un idiot, et, plus important, qu'elle aussi, était une idiote. Et qu'en tant qu'imbéciles heureux, ils étaient les seuls du bataillon qui pouvaient aspirer au bonheur malgré tout. Parce qu'ils leur en fallait peu, parce qu'ils étaient inconscient, parce que même après ce qui devait être l'une des pires journées de leur vie, Sasha était encore capable de voler de la viande, et lui, il était encore assez con pour la suivre en pouffant comme un gamin.

.

Alors il se tut. Alors il se leva sans mot dire, alors il lui sourit. Alors il la suivit lorsqu'elle l'invita d'un signe de tête à le suivre hors de la cour pour déguster son larcin à l'abri des regards.

Alors ils continuèrent ainsi. Comme ça, en faisant les cons sous le regards désespéré de leurs camarades, en luttant pour survivre comme tout le monde, en veillant l'un sur l'autre sans en avoir l'air. Comme ça et en tentant de préserver ce quotidien le plus longtemps possible.

Comme ça et jamais plus, dans cet équilibre aussi fragile qu'un silence, aussi précieux et aussi pur.

-Fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!<strong>

**A la prochaine ^0^**


End file.
